project_mongoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Artificer
A gnome sits hunched over a workbench, carefully using needle and thread to wave runes into a leather satchel. The bag shudders as she completes her work, and a sudden, loud pop echoes through the room as a portal to an extradimensional space springs to being in the bag’s interior. She beams with pride at her newly crafted bag of holding. A troll growls in hunger as it looms over a dwarf, who slides a long, metal tube from a holster at his belt. With a thunderous roar, a gout of flame erupts from the tube, and the troll’s growls turn into shrieks of panic as it turns to flee. An elf scrambles up the castle’s wall, the Baron's men close behind her. As she clambers over the battlements, she reaches into her satchel, pulls out three vials, mixes their contents into a small leather bag, and flings it at her pursuers. The bag bursts at their feet, trapping them in a thick, black glue as she makes her escape. Makers of magic-infused objects, artificers are defined by their inventive nature. Like wizards, they see magic as a complex system waiting to be decoded and controlled through a combination of thorough study and investigation. Artificers, though, focus on creating marvelous new magical objects. Spells are often too ephemeral and temporary for their tastes. Instead, they seek to craft durable, useful items. Every artificer is defined by a specific craft. Artificers see mastering the basic methods of a craft as the first step to true progress, the invention of new methods and approaches. Some artificers are gunsmiths, students of invention and warfare who craft deadly firearms that they can augment with magic. Other artificers are alchemists. Using their knowledge of magic and various exotic ingredients, they create potions and draughts to aid them on their adventures. Others still are mechanists, crafting clockwork servants who carryout their needs. Alchemy, mechanics, and gunsmithing are the most common areas of study for artificers, but others do exist. All artificers are united by their curiosity and inventive nature. To an artificer, magic is an evolving art with a leading edge of discovery and mastery that pushes further ahead with each passing year. Artificers value novelty and discovery. This penchant pushes them to seek a life of adventure. A hidden ruin might hold a forgotten magic item or a beautifully crafted mirror perfect for magical enhancement. Artificers win respect and renown among their kind by uncovering new lore or inventing new methods of creation. The artificers’ drive to invent and expand their knowledge creates an intense drive to uncover new magic discoveries. An artificer who hears news of a newly discovered magic item must act fast to get it before any rivals do. Good-aligned artificers recover items on adventures or offer gold or wondrous items to those who possess items they are keen to own. Evil ones have no problem committing crimes to claim what they want. Most artificers come from House Cannith, with it's long history of inventions such as the Warforged. Creating an Artificer When creating an artificer character, think about your character’s background and drive for adventure. Does the character have a rival? Is your character a member of House Cannith, or a rogue artificer? What is the character’s relationship with the artisan or artificer who taught the basics of the craft? Talk to your DM about the role played by artificers in the campaign, and what sort of organizations and NPCs you might have ties to. Class Features As an artificer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per artificer level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per artificer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light and medium armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, heavy crossbow Tools: Thieves’ tools, two other tools of your choice Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence Skills: Choose three from Arcana, Deception, History, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Religion, Sleight of Hand Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * A handaxe and a light hammer OR any two simple weapons * A light crossbow and 20 bolts * Scale mail OR studded leather armor * Thieves’ tools * A dungeoneer’s pack Artificer Leveling Table Artificer Specialist At 1st level, you choose the type of Artificer Specialist you are: Alchemist, Mechanist, or Gunsmith, all of which are detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 3rd, 9th, 14th, and 17th level. Magic Item Analysis Starting at 1st level, your understanding of magic items allows you to analyze and understand their secrets. You know the artificer spells detect magic and identify, and you can cast them once per long rest without using a spell slot. They don't need to be prepared, nor do they count against your known spells. You don’t need to provide a material component when casting identify with this class feature. You also learn the cantrips Mending and Light. Tool Expertise Starting at 2nd level, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses any of the tool proficiencies you gain from this class. Wondrous Invention At 2nd level, you gain the use of a magic item that you have crafted. Choose the item from the list of 2nd-level items below. Crafting an item is a difficult task. When you gain a magic item from this feature, it reflects long hours of study, tinkering, and experimentation that allowed you to complete an item of your own unique design. Unlike normal magical item crafting, you develop the formula as you work on the item, and the cost of creation is covered by your normal living expenses. Upon completion you are considered to know the formula for crafting the chosen item. You are assumed to work on this item in your leisure time and to finish it when you level up. You complete another item of your choice when you reach certain levels in this class: 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. The item you choose must be on the list for your current artificer level or a lower level. These magic items are detailed in the Dungeon Master’s Guide. * 2nd Level: bag of holding, cap of water breathing, driftglobe, goggles of night, sending stones * 5th Level: alchemy jug, helm of comprehending languages, lantern of revealing, ring of swimming, robe of useful items, rope of climbing, wand of magic detection, wand of secrets * 10th Level: bag of beans, chime of opening, decanter of endless water, eyes of minute seeing, folding boat, Heward’s handy haversack * 15th Level: boots of striding and springing, bracers of archery, brooch of shielding, broom of flying, hat of disguise, slippers of spider climbing * 20th Level: eyes of the eagle, gem of brightness, gloves of missile snaring, gloves of swimming and climbing, ring of jumping, ring of mind shielding, wings of flying Spellcasting As part of your study of magic, you gain the ability to cast spells at 3rd level. The spells you learn are limited in scope, primarily concerned with modifying creatures and objects or creating items. Spell Slots The Artificer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known The Spells Known column of the Artificer table shows when you learn more artificer spells of your choice from this feature. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots on the Artificer table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the artificer spells you know from this feature and replace it with another spell from the artificer spell list. The new spell must also be of a level for which you have spell slots on the Artificer table. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your artificer spells; your understanding of the theory behind magic allows you to wield these spells with superior skill. You use your Intelligence whenever an artificer spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an artificer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spellcasting Focus: You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your artificer spells. See chapter 5, “Equipment,” in the Player’s Handbook for various arcane focus options. Improved Magical Crafting At 3rd level, your experience in creating your own wondrous invention makes you more adept at crafting a magic item than a normal spellcaster. See “Crafting a Magic Item” for the base rules. Natural Talent When determining cost and minimum level, of an item that you have formula for, you use the following table: Fast Work You are able to tinker with your latest work during brief moments of down-time. At the end of a long rest, if you did not dedicate 8 hours of work in the last 24 hours, you make 10 gp of progress towards a magic item. Magical Analysis Your expertise in magical crafting allows you to spend a short rest analyzing an enchanted item, of a rarity that you are capable of crafting, in order to understand the formula necessary for its creation. At the end of the short rest, make an Arcana check. The DC for a common item is 15, and the DC increases by 2 for each rarity level higher. On a successful check, the formula for the item is imparted to you, including what components and spells are required for crafting. If the check fails, you may make another attempt at understanding the item after a long rest. Cooperative Effort Crafting a magical item from a formula sometimes requires the use of spellcasting that is beyond your own capabilities. Because of your skill in manipulating magical energies, you are able to receive the help of another spellcaster to craft an item. During your 8-hour work day, the aiding caster must spend at least 2 hours each day assisting you in the the item creation, during which time they cast the spells required. Wondrous Recreation When crafting an item previously created using your Wondrous Invention feature, you make progress twice as fast as usual each day. Infuse Magic Starting at 4th level, you gain the ability to channel your artificer spells into objects for later use. When you cast an artificer spell with a casting time of 1 action, you can increase its casting time to 1 minute. If you do so and hold a nonmagical item throughout the casting, you expend a spell slot, but none of the spell’s effects occur. Instead, the spell transfers into that item for later use if the item doesn’t already contain a spell from this feature. Any creature holding the item thereafter can use an action to activate the spell if the creature has an Intelligence score of at least 6. The spell is cast using your spellcasting ability, targeting the creature that activates the item. If the spell targets more than one creature, the creature that activates the item selects the additional targets. If the spell has an area of effect, it is centered on the item. If the spell’s range is self, it targets the creature that activates the item. If the spell requires concentration, the creature that activates the item maintains the concentration as if they had cast the spell. When you infuse a spell in this way, it must be used within 8 hours. After that time, its magic fades and is wasted. You can have a limited number of infused spells at the same time. The number equals your Intelligence modifier. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by +2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by +1, or you can choose to take a Feat instead of increasing your ability scores. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Superior Attunement At 5th level, your superior understanding of magic items allows you to master their use. You can now attune to up to four, rather than three, magic items at a time. At 15th level, this limit increases to five magic items. Soul of Artifice At 20th level, your understanding of magic items is unmatched, allowing you to mingle your soul with items linked to you. You can attune to up to six magic items at once. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus to all saving throws per magic item you are currently attuned to. Artificer Specializations Artificers pursue a variety of specializations. The three most common, alchemy, mechanics, and gunsmithing, are presented here. Alchemist An alchemist is an expert at combining exotic reagents to produce a variety of materials, from healing draughts that can mend a wound in moments to clinging goo that slows creatures down. Alchemist's Satchel At 1st level, you craft an Alchemist’s Satchel, a bag of reagents that you use to create a variety of concoctions. The bag and its contents are both magical, and this magic allows you to pull out exactly the right materials you need for your Alchemical Formula options, described below. After you use one of those options, the bag reclaims the materials. If you lose this satchel, you can create a new one over the course of three days of work (eight hours each day) by expending 100 gp worth of leather, glass, and other raw materials. Alchemical Formula At 1st level, you learn three Alchemical Formula options: Alchemical Fire, Alchemical Acid, and one other option of your choice. You learn an additional formula of your choice at 3rd, 9th, 14th, and 17th levels. To use any of these options, your Alchemist’s Satchel must be within reach. If an Alchemical Formula option requires a saving throw, the DC is 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Alchemical Fire: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel, pull out a vial of volatile liquid, and hurl the vial at a creature, object, or surface within 30 feet of you (the vial and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the vial by the end of the current turn). On impact, the vial detonates in a 5-foot radius. Any creature in that area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 fire damage. This formula’s damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 4th level (2d6), 7th level (3d6), 10th level (4d6), 13th level (5d6), 16th level (6d6), and 19th level (7d6). Alchemical Acid: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel, pull out a vial of acid, and hurl the vial at a creature or object within 30 feet of you (the vial and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the vial by the end of the current turn). The vial shatters on impact. A creature must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. An object automatically takes that damage, and the damage is maximized. This formula’s damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 3rd level (2d6), 5th level (3d6), 7th level (4d6), 9th level (5d6), 11th level (6d6), 13th level (7d6), 15th level (8d6), 17th level (9d6), and 19th level (10d6). Flash Bomb: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist's Satchel and pullout a clay pot filled with explosive flash powder, and hurl it at a point on the ground within 30 feet of you (the pot and its contents disappear if you don't hurl the pot by the end of the current turn). The pot explodes on impact, producing a bright flash. Each creature within ten feet of the point of impact must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or become blinded until the end of your next turn. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. Healing Draught: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a vial of healing liquid. A creature can drink it as an action to regain 1d8 hit points. The vial then disappears. Once a creature regains hit points from this alchemical formula, the creature can’t do so again until it finishes a long rest. If not used, the vial and its contents disappear after 1 hour. While the vial exists, you can’t use this formula. This formula’s healing increases by 1d8 when you reach certain levels in this class: 3rd level (2d8), 5th level (3d8), 7th level (4d8), 9th level (5d8), 11th level (6d8), 13th level (7d8), 15th level (8d8), 17th level (9d8), and 19th level (10d8). Noxious Gas: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist's Satchel and pullout a glass vial greenish brown fluid, and hurl it at a point on the ground within 30 feet of you (the vial and its contents disappear if you don't hurl the vial by the end of the current turn). The vial shatters on impact, producing a cloud of poisonous fumes. Each creature within 15 feet of the point of impact must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or become poisoned for 1d4 rounds, roll a separate d4 for each creature affected. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. Smoke Stick: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a stick that produces a thick plume of smoke. You can hold on to the stick or throw it to a point up to 30 feet away as part of the action used to produce it. The area in a 10-foot radius around the stick is filled with thick smoke that blocks vision, including darkvision. The stick and smoke persist for 1 minute and then disappear. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. Stunning Powder: As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist's Satchel and pullout a pouch of fine powder, and fling it in a direction you choose (the pouch and its contents disappear if you don't hurl the pouch by the end of the current turn). The contents spill forth, producing a spray of fine powder. Each creature within a 10 foot cone in front of you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or become stunned until the end of your next turn. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. The range of this formula increases when you reach certain levels in this class: 7th level (15 feet), 13th level (20 feet), and 19th level (25 feet.). Swift Step Draught: As a bonus action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a vial filled with a bubbling, brown liquid. As an action, a creature can drink it. Doing so increases the creature’s speed by 20 feet for 1 minute, and the vial disappears. If not used, the vial and its contents disappear after 1 minute. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. Tanglefoot Bag. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a bag filled with writhing, sticky black tar and hurl it at a point on the ground within 30 feet of you (the bag and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the bag by the end of the current turn). The bag bursts on impact and covers the ground in a 5-foot radius with sticky goo. That area becomes difficult terrain for 1 minute, and any creature that starts its turn on the ground in that area has its speed halved for that turn. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. Thunderstone. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a crystalline shard and hurl it at a creature, object, or surface within 30 feet of you (the shard disappears if you don’t hurl it by the end of the current turn). The shard shatters on impact with a blast of concussive energy. Each creature within 10 feet of the point of impact must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be knocked prone and pushed 10 feet away from that point.